beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk09/WST5.OVR
WordStar Tutor - Lesson 5. Strings 0x154-0x176 * 0x17C-0x19F * * 0x1A5-0x1CA * * 0x1D0-0x1F5 * * 0x1FB-0x221 * * 0x227-0x24E * * 0x254-0x28C * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x292-0x2C9 * * 0x2CF-0x304 * * 0x30A-0x33D * * 0x343-0x374 * * 0x37A-0x3A9 * * 0x3AF-0x3DC * * 0x3E2-0x410 * * * 0x416-0x445 * * * * 0x44B-0x47B * * * * 0x482-0x4B3 * * * * 0x4B9-0x4EB * * 0x4F1-0x504 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x50A-0x520 Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x526-0x53D See above. for the WordStar program 0x543-0x54D Lesson number. LESSON 5 0x553-0x571 Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x577-0x5B2 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x5B8-0x5D1 All rights reserved 0xAC8-0xACE RETURN 0xAD1-0xADF to continue or 0xAE2-0xAE7 ESC 0xAEA-0xAF0 to exit 0xB29-0xB4D You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xB5A-0xB60 FIND 0xBA5-0xBDE ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0xBE6-0xC1F ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0xC2F-0xC36 * 0xC43-0xC49 /\ / 0xC56-0xC5B < ** > 0xC68-0xC6C \/\/ 0xC92-0xCA8 WW WW 0xCBC-0xCD2 SSSSSSSS 0xCF2-0xD01 WW WW 0xD17-0xD40 SS SS 0xD52-0xD74 WW W WW 0xD7A-0xD93 SS 0xDAE-0xDFC WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0xE02-0xE50 WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xE56-0xEA4 WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xEAA-0xEF8 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0xEFE-0xF4C WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF52-0xFA0 W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xFA7-0xFF3 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0x1069-0x107E <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x115F-0x1171 <<< Main Menu >>> 0x13EA-0x13F1 < Help > 0x13FD-0x1405 < Block > 0x1411-0x1419 < Quick > 0x1425-0x142D < Print > 0x1439-0x1444 < Onscreen > 0x152F-0x1573 not editing 0x1579-0x15AE < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x15B9-0x15D3 ---Preliminary Commands--- 0x15D6-0x15DA | 0x15DD-0x15EE --File Commands-- 0x15F1-0x15F3 | 0x15F6-0x1607 -System Commands- 0x1614-0x1662 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x1668-0x16B6 F File directory now ON | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x16BC-0x170A H Set help level | | 0x1714-0x1730 ---Commands to open a file--- 0x1733-0x174B | E RENAME a file | 0x174E-0x175F -WordStar Options- 0x176C-0x17BA D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x17C0-0x180E N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x1841-0x1845 PAGE 0x1859-0x185D LINE 0x187B-0x187E COL 0x18AB-0x18AE COL 0x18DB-0x18E4 INSERT ON 0x18FA-0x1934 < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x194A-0x195C --Cursor Movement-- 0x195F-0x1965 | 0x1968-0x196F -Delete- 0x1972-0x1976 | 0x1979-0x1987 -Miscellaneous- 0x198A-0x198E | 0x1991-0x199E -Other Menus- 0x19B0-0x19FD ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x1A0B-0x1A58 ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x1A66-0x1AB3 ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1ACA-0x1AD6 --Scrolling-- 0x1AD9-0x1B0C |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x1B1A-0x1B56 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x1B64-0x1BA0 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x1BB6-0x1BDB < < < H E L P M E N U > > > 0x1BE3-0x1C1B | | 0x1C1E-0x1C2C --Other Menus-- 0x1C3B-0x1C89 H Display & set the help level | S Status line | (from Main only) 0x1C8F-0x1CDD B Paragraph reform (CONTROL-B) | R Ruler line | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1CE3-0x1D31 F Flags in right-most column | M Margins & Tabs | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1D37-0x1D85 D Dot commands, print controls | P Place markers | ^O Onscreen 0x1D8B-0x1DD9 I Index of commands | V Moving text | Space Bar returns 0x1DDF-0x1E2D | | you to Main Menu. 0x1E41-0x1E67 < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1E70-0x1E7E -Saving Files- 0x1E81-0x1E83 | 0x1E86-0x1E97 -Block Operations- 0x1E9A-0x1E9C | 0x1E9F-0x1EB0 -File Operations- 0x1EB3-0x1EB7 | 0x1EBA-0x1EC6 -Other Menus- 0x1ED1-0x1F1F S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x1F25-0x1F73 D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1F79-0x1FC7 X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete | J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1FCD-0x1FF4 Q Abandon file | V Move W Write | 0x1FF7-0x2008 -Disk Operations- 0x200B-0x201F | ^O Onscreen 0x2028-0x2036 -Place Markers- 0x2039-0x204A | N Column now 0x204D-0x204F OFF 0x2052-0x207B |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x2081-0x20B7 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x20BA-0x20BC OFF 0x20BF-0x20D3 | you to Main Menu. 0x20E6-0x210C < < < Q U I C K M E N U > > > 0x2117-0x212B ---Cursor Movement--- 0x212E-0x2133 | 0x2136-0x213D -Delete- 0x2140-0x2143 | 0x2146-0x2156 --Miscellaneous-- 0x2159-0x215B | 0x215E-0x216D --Other Menus-- 0x2176-0x21C4 S left side D right side |Y line rt|F Find text in file | (from Main only) 0x21CA-0x2218 E top scrn X bottom scrn |DEL lin lf|A Find & Replace |^J Help ^K Block 0x221E-0x226C R top file C end file |L Find Misspelling |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2272-0x22C0 B top block K end block |Q Repeat command or |^O Onscreen 0x22C6-0x2314 0-9 marker Z down W up | key until space |Space Bar returns 0x231A-0x2368 P previous V last Find or Block | bar or other key |you to Main Menu. 0x237C-0x23A2 < < < P R I N T M E N U > > > 0x23AF-0x23CD ------- Special Effects ------- 0x23D0-0x23D5 | 0x23D8-0x23EA -Printing Changes- 0x23ED-0x23F0 | 0x23F3-0x23FF -Other Menus- 0x240A-0x2458 (begin and end) | (one time each) | A Alternate pitch | (from Main only) 0x245E-0x24AC B Bold D Double | H Overprint char | N Standard pitch |^J Help ^K Block 0x24B2-0x2500 S underscore | O Non-break space | C Printing pause |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2506-0x2554 X Strikeout | F Phantom space | Y Other ribbon color|^O Onscreen 0x255A-0x2583 V Subscript | G Phantom rubout | 0x2586-0x2595 --User Patches-- 0x2598-0x25AC |Space Bar returns 0x25B2-0x2600 T Superscript | RET Overprint line | Q(1) W(2) E(3) R(4) |you to Main Menu. 0x2614-0x263A < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x2645-0x2654 -Margins & Tabs- 0x2657-0x265A | 0x265D-0x266D -Line Functions- 0x2670-0x2673 | 0x2676-0x2685 --More Toggles-- 0x2688-0x268D | 0x2690-0x269C -Other Menus- 0x26A6-0x26DF L Set left margin |C Center text | J Justify now 0x26E2-0x26E3 ON 0x26E6-0x26F8 | (from Main only) 0x26FE-0x2737 R Set right margin|S Set line spacing | V Vari-tabs now 0x273A-0x273B ON 0x273E-0x2750 |^J Help ^K Block 0x2756-0x278F X Release margins | | H Hyph-help now 0x2792-0x2793 ON 0x2796-0x27A8 |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x27AE-0x27C4 I Set N Clear tab| 0x27C7-0x27D3 ---Toggles--- 0x27D6-0x27EA | E Soft hyph now 0x27ED-0x27EF OFF 0x27F2-0x2804 |^O Onscreen 0x280A-0x282D G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x2830-0x2831 ON 0x2834-0x2847 | D Prnt disp now 0x284A-0x284B ON 0x284E-0x2860 |Space Bar returns 0x2866-0x2889 F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x288C-0x288D ON 0x2890-0x28A3 | P Pge break now 0x28A6-0x28A7 ON 0x28AA-0x28BC |you to Main Menu. 0x298F-0x29CE L----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!-------- 0x2CE3-0x2CE9 Press 0x2CEC-0x2CED ^ 0x2CF3-0x2CF6 and 0x2CF9-0x2D0E in quick succession 0x2D18-0x2D2A Hold down CTRL and 0x2D2D-0x2D3D at the same time 0x2D84 ^ 0x2D87-0x2D8B and 0x2E40-0x2E45 Press 0x2F3C-0x2F41 Press 0x2FB2-0x3000 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x3012-0x305E Francîbs Jones 0x306C-0x30BA Software Tours, Inc. 0x30C8-0x3116 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x3124-0x3172 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x318B-0x3190 RETURN 0x3199-0x31A4 Press RETURN 0x31E2-0x31ED Press RETURN 0x3209-0x320E RETURN 0x3257-0x3259 / 0x3262-0x3263 \ 0x327A-0x327F / 0x3287-0x328C \ 0x32AE-0x32B3 / 0x32BB-0x32C0 \ 0x32E0-0x32E5 / 0x32ED-0x32F2 \ 0x32F6-0x32FF __ 0x3310-0x3319 / 0x3321-0x3329 \ / 0x3330-0x3335 \ 0x3344-0x334D / 0x3355-0x3365 \ \__/ 0x3374-0x337D / 0x3385-0x388D \ 0x33AB-0x33B4 / 0x33BC-0x33C4 \ 0x33E0-0x33EE / 0x33F6-0x3404 \ 0x3418-0x3426 / 0x342E-0x343C \ 0x344E-0x345C / 0x3464-0x3472 \ 0x3484-0x3492 / 0x349A-0x34A8 \ 0x34B7-0x34C5 / 0x34CD-0x34DB \ 0x34EC-0x3506 Welcome to LESSON #5 of the 0x350C-0x351A WordStar Tutor. 0x3521-0x353F Type your first name __________ 0x3545-0x355D and press the RETURN key. 0x35BC-0x35C6 Thank you, 0x360A-0x363C Look for help messages, instructions, and your work 0x3642-0x3671 in the same screen areas as in previous lessons. 0x3678-0x368D Do you want to hear a 0x3690-0x3695 "BEEP" 0x3698-0x36AE if you make a mistake? 0x36D7-0x36D8 Y 0x36DB-0x36E4 for "BEEP" 0x36E7-0x36EC N 0x36EF-0x36FB for NO "BEEP" 0x3709-0x3717 "Y" or "N" only 0x3775-0x37B9 You've learned a lot about WordStar: how to edit your typing, how to 0x37C1-0x3807 move the cursor where you want it, how to "cut and paste" paragraphs or 0x380F-0x3855 columns of text, how to set or clear tab stops, how to read information 0x385D-0x3885 from or write information to other files. 0x388E-0x38C4 In this lesson you'll use the Onscreen and Block menus. 0x38CC-0x38FC You'll learn about some advanced features: 0x3905-0x3907 * 0x390A-0x392F Finding any word or phrase you choose 0x3937-0x3939 * 0x393C-0x396F Finding and replacing any word or phrase you choose 0x3977-0x3979 * 0x397C-0x39A6 Using options to make the search automatic 0x39D8-0x3A03 If this is your first time with this lesson, 0x3A09-0x3A33 go through each section in numerical order. 0x3A3A-0x3A88 If you've been through this lesson before, you may want to skip around. 0x3A8F-0x3ABD Here are the sections you can choose to review: 0x3B5F-0x3B8B 1. The Find text in file command 0x3BDF-0x3C0B 2. Repeat the last Find command 0x3C5F-0x3C8B 3. The Find & Replace command 0x3CDF-0x3D0B 4. Options for Find & Replace 0x3DAB-0x3DC8 Where would you like to begin? 0x3DDC-0x3DE0 Press 0x3DE3-0x3DE5 1 0x3DE8-0x3DE9 or 0x3EC-0x3DEE 2 0x3DF1-0x3DF2 or 0x3DF5-0x3DF7 3 0x3DFA-0x3DFB or 0x3DFE-0x3DFF 4 0x3E0C-0x3E29 Press a number between 1 and 4 0x3E78-0x3EBC Ready to get going? There's your prompt below. Let's start WordStar 0x3EC2-0x3EEF and learn about the Find text in file command. 0x3F0A-0x3F21 Type WS and press RETURN 0x3F6E-0x3F73 RETURN 0x3F7C-0x3F87 Press RETURN 0x3F9D-0x3FA2 RETURN 0x3FB2-0x3FD9 Program name, product ID and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x3FDF-0x4015 Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x426C-0x427D directory of disk 0x4280 : 0x4286-0x42CD CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x42D4-0x4315 Have you ever tried to find a simple word like "Mr." and change it 0x431B-0x4359 to another simple word like "Dr." EVERY time that word was used 0x435F-0x438A in a 20-page typewritten report? Forget it! 0x4391-0x43D0 WordStar turns a bothersome task like that into a piece of cake. 0x43D7-0x440E Allow me to demonstrate for you, with the file MENUTOUR. 0x4421-0x4429 Press the 0x442C-0x4441 Open a document file 0x4444-0x444A command 0x4461-0x4467 Press D 0x44A4-0x44B8 not editing 0x44BE-0x44EC Use this command to create a new document file, 0x44F2-0x4528 or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x452E-0x4559 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x455F-0x4581 and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x4587-0x45B8 File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x45BE-0x45EE and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x45F5-0x462E ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x4634-0x466D ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x4674-0x4688 NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? directory of disk [0x46AF : 0x46B5-0x46FC CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x4714-0x472C You know what to do here. 0x473F-0x475C Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x4792-0x4799 MENUTOUR 0x47AF-0x47B4 RETURN 0x47BD-0x47C8 Press RETURN 0x47DE-0x47E3 RETURN 0x47F4-0x47FB MENUTOUR 0x486D-0x48B8 MENUTOUR is a short letter, but making repetitive corrections in it would be 0x48BE-0x4906 messy and slow--not to mention tedious--if you made them on a typewriter. 0x4912-0x495D WordStar offers a quick, neat, and automatic way to make a change throughout 0x4963-0x49AE a document. QUICK is the key word. Which menu helps you do things quickly? 0x49CC-0x49D4 Press the 0x49D7-0x49E2 Quick Menu 0x49E5-0x49EB command 0x49F5-0x49FC Press ^Q 0x4A15-0x4A16 ^Q 0x4A2D-0x4A7A Check the first two commands under "Miscellaneous" in the menu. "F" helps you 0x4A81-0x4AC8 find text anywhere in your file. "A" helps you find a piece of text and 0x4ACF-0x4B0D replace it with different text. Both commands are very useful. 0x4B1A-0x4B1E Let's 0x4B25-0x4B4F start with a simple "Find text" operation. 0x4B68-0x4B70 Press the 0x4B73-0x4B85 Find text in file 0x4B88-0x4B8E command 0x4BDC-0x4BDD ^F 0x4C08-0x4C0E You've 0x4C15-0x4C59 given the command to find something. WordStar is asking: "Okay, what 0x4C60-0x4CAC do you want me to find?" WordStar will look for any word or phrase you type, 0x4CB3-0x4CC6 up to 30 keystrokes. 0x4CD3-0x4D19 As an exercise, tell WordStar to look for its own name. Then press ESC 0x4D20-0x4D33 to begin the search. 0x4D3A-0x4D5E Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released 0x4D70-0x4D92 Type WordStar and press ESC 0x4DC8-0x4DCF WordStar 0x4E11-0x4E13 ESC 0x4E1C-0x4E24 Press ESC 0x4E3B-0x4E3D ESC 0x4E55-0x4E5C MENUTOUR 0x4EAA-0x4EF9 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x4EFF-0x4F4E tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x4F54-0x4FA2 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x4FFE-0x504D George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x5065-0x50B0 That was almost too quick to see! WordStar found its name in the letter and 0x50B7-0x5104 left the cursor at that spot. What now? You can make a change or correction, 0x510B-0x512B if you decide that one is needed. 0x5138-0x5178 Or you can tell WordStar to find the next occurrence of its name. 0x519D-0x51A5 Press the 0x51A8-0x51BA Find/Replce again 0x51BD-0x51C3 command 0x51CC-0x51ED Look for ^L in the 3rd menu column 0x520C-0x520F ^L 0x5266-0x52B3 possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x52B9-0x5307 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x5363-0x53B2 As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x53B8-0x5407 especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x541D-0x5468 Think of ^L as, "Repeat the last Find or Find & Replace command I gave you." 0x5475-0x54BE Each time you press ^L, you order the search to continue from the cursor's 0x54C5-0x54E2 present location in your file. 0x5507-0x550B Press 0x550E-0x5511 ^L 0x5514-0x5518 again 0x5521-0x552E Press ^L again 0x554D-0x554F ^L 0x5598-0x55C6 *** NOT FOUND: "WordStar" *** Press ESCAPE Key 0x55E7-0x5635 Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x5691-0x56DF Sincerely, 0x573B-0x5789 Madeline Matthews 0x57F9-0x5845 WordStar reached the end and didn't find its name again. The search is over. 0x5824-0x585C Press the 0x585F-0x5863 ESC 0x5866-0x5869 key 0x5872-0x587A Press ESC 0x58C0-0x590E Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x596A-0x59B8 Sincerely, 0x5A14-0x5A62 Madeline Matthews 0x5AD2-0x5B1F "Find" is handy for checking a file to consider possible changes. But what if 0x5B26-0x5B6F you decide to change a word every time it occurs? I'll show you how next. 0x5B7C-0x5BCA First, you'll return to the beginning of the file with the two-key command ^QR. 0x5C39-0x5C40 MENUTOUR 0x5C9F-0x5CB1 "Find & Replace" is 0x5CB8-0x5CE0 as useful a command as you'll ever learn. 0x5CE7-0x5D29 Once you tell WordStar what you want done, you can sit back, relax, 0x5D30-0x5D51 and watch as the changes are made. 0x5D5E-0x5DA4 "Find & Replace" is just beneath "Find text in file" in the Quick Menu. 0x5DB6-0x6DBE Press the 0x5DC1-0x5DCC Quick Menu 0x5DCF-0x5DD8 command 0x5DE2-0x5DE9 Press ^Q 0x5E00-0x5E01 ^Q 0x5E2C-0x5E6E To demonstrate a Find & Replace operation, let's have some fun with 0x5E75-0x5EA2 Nice. Madeline, the imaginary writer of this letter. 0x5EAF-0x5EE4 We'll change her husband's name from George to Victor. 0x5EF3-0x5EFB Press the 0x5EFE-0x5F0D Find & Replace 0x5F10-0x5F19 command 0x5F23-0x5F29 Press A 0x5F53-0x5F54 ^A 0x5F89-0x5F8E You've 0x5F95-0x5FDB seen this question before. The word that you want to find is "George." 0x5FE8-0x6032 This time, you want WordStar to Find & Replace a word. You'll press RETURN 0x6039-0x607F after your answer in order to give WordStar more details about the job. 0x6094-0x60B3 Type George and press RETURN 0x60E9-0x60EE George 0x6164-0x6170 REPLACE WITH? 0x617F-0x61B5 Give George a new name--Victor. Then begin the search. 0x61D9-0x61F1 Type Victor and press ESC 0x6228-0x622D Victor 0x626D-0x626F ESC 0x6278-0x6280 Press ESC 0x62A6-0x62A8 ESC 0x62B7-0x62BE MENUTOUR 0x62EE-0x633C always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x6398-63E7 George was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x63F0-0x633F possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x6445-0x6493 things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x64A3-0x64B0 REPLACE (Y/N): 0x64B9-0x64FE Look at the upper-right corner of your screen. WordStar is giving you 0x6505-0x6534 a chance to reconsider before making the change. 0x6541-0x6560 Go ahead and approve the action. 0x657C-0x6580 Press 0x6583-0x6592 Y 0x65DF-0x65E5 Press Y 0x661C-0x6621 Victor 0x6638-0x664D INSERT ON 0x6665-0x6696 Won't Madeline be surprised! Let's see if there's 0x669D-0x66B7 another "George" to change. 0x66D9-0x66E1 Press the 0x66E4-0x66F6 Find/Replce again 0x66F9-0x66FF command 0x6708-0x670F Press ^L 0x672E-0x6730 ^L 0x6751-0x677C *** NOT FOUND: "George" *** Press ESCAPE Key 0x679D-0x67EB Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x6849-0x6897 Sincerely, 0x68F5-0x6943 Madeline Matthews 0x69B5-0x6A00 WordStar is telling you that George's name appears only once in this letter. 0x6A25-0x6A2A Press 0x6A2D-0x6A2F ESC 0x6A38-0x6A5A Press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE 0x6AB1-0x6AFF Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x6B5D-0x6BAB Sincerely, 0x6C09-0x6C57 Madeline Matthews 0x6CC7-0x6D10 Before you make any more changes to Madeline's letter, it's a good idea to 0x6D17-0x6D5F save what you've done so far. When you use ^KS (Save & resume), you move 0x6D66-0x6DB3 the cursor back to the beginning of the file at the same time. That's useful. 0x6E41-0x6E4D SAVING FILE: 0x6E50-0x6E59 : MENUTOUR 0x6E60-0x6EA6 WAIT 0x6F11-0x6F3D TO RETURN CURSOR TO POSITION BEFORE SAVE, 0x6F44-0x6F6C TYPE ^QP BEFORE TYPING ANYTHING ELSE. 0x6FBD-0x7001 Now that you've had some fun with Madeline, help her correct a gaffe. 0x700E-0x7012 She's 0x7019-0x705C discovered that "Ms. Frances Jones" is actually "Mr. Francis Jones." 0x7063-0x7095 You can make the change easily with Find & Replace. 0x7116-0x7161 "Ms." and "Frances" appear both together and separately in this letter. The 0x7168-0x71B2 fastest way to correct the letter is to change all occurrences of one word, 0x71B9-0x71E8 and then change the other one. Start with "Ms." 0x7201-0x721E Type Ms. and press RETURN 0x7254-0x7256 Ms. 0x72D9-0x72E0 MENUTOUR 0x7358-0x7369 Ms. REPLACE WITH? 0x7377-0x73C0 Type the word that will replace "Ms." and press RETURN again to get a look 0x73C7-0x73FC at some options that can make your search even easier. 0x7431-0x744E Type Mr. and press RETURN 0x7484-0x7486 Mr. 0x74FD-0x7511 OPTIONS? (? FOR INFO) 0x751A-0x7562 If you knew the options already, you could simply choose one or more here 0x7569-0x758D and press RETURN to begin the search. 0x759A-0x75DF Since you don't know the options, ask WordStar to tell you about them. 0x75E8-0x75EC Type 0x75EF-0x75F1 ? 0x75F4-0x7607 and press RETURN 0x7611-0x7617 Press ? 0x7643-0x764D ? and press 0x7650-0x7656 RETURN 0x765F-0x766A Press RETURN 0x769C-0x76CF Normally press RETURN only, or enter one or more of: 0x76D6-0x7713 number=repeat count, B=search Backwards, W=whole Words only, 0x771A-0x7757 U=ignore case, N=replace w/o asking, G=replace in entire file. 0x779C-0x77E9 You can see this option list before any search begins--no need to memorize it. 0x77F0-0x783D To change "Ms." to "Mr." every time it occurs, choose the "replace w/o asking" 0x7844-0x785F option and begin the search. 0x7873-0x787A Type the 0x787D-0x7892 "replace w/o asking" 0x7895-0x789B option 0x78A1-0x78C6 letter and press RETURN 0x78D2-0x78D8 Press N 0x7938-0x794B "replace w/o asking" 0x7953-0x7958 RETURN 0x7962-0x796D Press RETURN 0x7A1F-0x7A65 The first change is made instantly. Tell WordStar to go ahead and make 0x7A6C-0x7A7B the next change. 0x7AAC-0x7AB4 Press the 0x7AB7-0x7AC9 Find/Replce again 0x7ACC-0x7AD2 command 0x7ADC-0x7AE3 Press ^L 0x7B02-0x7B05 ^L 0x7B41-0x7B8F Ms. Frances Jones 0x7B96-0x7B98 Mr. 0x7B8E-0x7BEC Software Tours, Inc. 0x7BF3-0x7C41 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x7C48-0x7C96 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x7CF2-0x7D40 Dear Mr. Jones, 0x7D6A-0x7DA1 Another change is completed. Tell WordStar to continue. 0x7DAC-0x7DB3 Press ^L 0x7DD2-0x7DD5 ^L 0x7DF6-0x7E1E *** NOT FOUND: "Ms." *** Press ESCAPE Key 0x7E3F-0x7E8D Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x7EEB-0x7F39 Sincerely, 0x7F97-0x7FE5 Madeline Matthews 0x8057-0x8068 You're finished. 0x806E-0x8096 "Ms." is now "Mr." throughout the letter. 0x80BB-0x80C0 Press 0x80C3-0x80C5 ESC 0x80CE-0x80F0 Press the key labeled ESC or ESCAPE 0x8146-0x8194 Thanks for your time and effort, Frances. 0x81F2-0x8240 Sincerely, 0x829E-0x82EC Madeline Matthews 0x835E-0x83A6 Those were the only occurrences of "Ms." in the letter. The replace w/o 0x83AD-0x83F6 asking option made your job easier. Next, you'll combine that option with 0x83FD-0x8438 another one to make the Find & Replace completely automatic. 0x8445-0x846B Order another Find & Replace operation. 0x84CD-0x8519 "Frances" must be changed to "Francis" throughout the letter, to complete the 0x8520-0x8566 corrections. Your first step is to tell WordStar the word to be found. 0x857D-0x859D Type Frances and press RETURN 0x85D3-0x85D9 Frances 0x864F-0x865B REPLACE WITH? 0x8664-0x8692 Your next step is to name the replacement word. 0x86A3-0x86C3 Type Francis and press RETURN 0x86F9-0x86FF Francis 0x8776-0x878A OPTIONS? (? FOR INFO) 0x8793-0x87C0 Your third step is to check the options again. 0x87C9-0x87CF Type 0x87D2 ? 0x87D5-0x87ED and press RETURN 0x87F6-0x87FC Press ? 0x8828-0x8832 ? and press 0x8835-0x883D RETURN 0x8847-0x8852 Press RETURN 0x8884-0x88B7 Normally press RETURN only, or enter one or more of: 0x88BE-0x88FB number=repeat count, B=search Backwards, W=whole Words only, 0x8902-0x893F U=ignore case, N=replace w/o asking, G=replace in entire file. 0x8960-0x89AE Sincerely, 0x8A0A-0x8A58 Madeline Matthews 0x8AC8-0x8ACE Option 0x8AD1 G 0x8AD4-0x8B1A tells WordStar to return to search the entire file from the beginning, 0x8B21-0x8B56 no matter where the cursor is now. If you add option 0x8B59 N 0x8B5C-0x8B70 , you make the entire 0x8B77-0x8BAF process automatic. Watch closely after you press RETURN. 0x8BB9-0x8BBE Type 0x8BC1 G 0x8BC4-0x8BD9 N and press RETURN 0x8BED-0x8BF3 Press G 0x8C0C G 0x8C0F N 0x8C20-0x8C21 ^G 0x8C5F-0x8C65 Press N 0x8C82 N 0x8C97-0x8C98 ^N 0x8CD4-0x8CDF N and press 0x8CE2-0x8CE7 RETURN 0x8CF1-0x8CFC Press RETURN 0x8D2A-0x8D77 Mr. Francis Jones 0x8D7D-0x8DCC Software Tours, Inc. 0x8DD3-0x8E21 1810 Sharman Avenue 0x8E28-0x8E76 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x8E90-0x8EDE Thanks for your time and effort, Francis 0x8F3A-0x8F88 Sincerely, 0x902A-0x9078 Thanks for your time and effort, Francis. 0x90D4-0x9122 Sincerely, 0x917E-0x91CC Madeline Matthews 0x923A-0x9283 That was fun! Your changes to the file are complete, and WordStar did all 0x928A-0x92D1 the work. Imagine how much time you'll save when you use Find & Replace 0x92D8-0x92F5 to make changes in LONG files! 0x9302-0x9338 It's time to save MENUTOUR again with ^KD (Save--done). 0x93A8-0x93B4 SAVING FILE: 0x93B7-0x93C0 : MENUTOUR 0x93C7-0x940D WAIT 0x946C-0x947D directory of disk 0x9480 : 0x9487-0x94CE CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x951B-0x9558 WordStar really does make corrections painless. No more globs 0x955F-0x959A of messy correction fluid on your documents! No more trying 0x95A1-0x95D6 to fit a three-letter word into a space meant for two. 0x95DE-0x95F6 Let's leave WordStar now. 0x960A-0x9612 Press the 0x9615-0x9624 EXIT to system 0x9627-0x962D command 0x963E-0x9644 Press X 0x9666-0x9667 ^X 0x969A-0x96D0 You've completed Lesson #5. Your knowledge of WordStar 0x96D6-0x96FD is increasing with every keystroke. 0x9703-0x972C Look at what you learned in this lesson: 0x9734-0x9735 * 0x9738-0x973D How to 0x9740-0x9745 find 0x9748-0x977B any word or phrase in your file--up to 30 keystrokes 0x9784-0x9785 * 0x9788-0x978D How to 0x9790-0x979F Find & Replace 0x97A2-0x97C1 phrases up to 30 keystrokes long 0x97CA-0x97CB * 0x97CE-0x97D7 How to use 0x97DA-0x97E2 options 0x97E5-0x9803 to make your searches automatic 0x980C-0x9849 You'll discover other Find & Replace options in the WordStar 0x9850-0x9890 Reference Manual, along with helpful techniques and applications. 0x9899-0x98CB Let's play a game with the commands you've learned. 0x98D2-0x990B You'll use Find & Replace commands to decode two sentences 0x9912-0x994A in which some of the vowels have been changed to symbols. 0x9951-0x9967 Would you like to play? 0x997B-0x997F Press 0x9982-0x9984 Y 0x9987-0x998D to play 0x9990-0x9994 N 0x9997-0x99A6 to skip the game 0x99B0-0x99BE "Y" or "N" only 0x99FD-0x9A30 FIND? REPLACE WITH? OPTIONS? (? FOR INFO) 0x9A55-0x9A66 H*w n*w br*wn c*w? 0x9A6B-0x9A96 So 1337. The r@!n !n Sp@!n st@ys m@!nly !n the pl@!n. 0x9AD8-0x9AF8 STEP 1: Answer each "FIND?" using 0x9AFB-0x9AFD ! 0x9B00-0x9B01 or 0x9B04-0x9B06 @ 0x9B09-0x9B0A or 0x9B0D-0x9B10 * 0x9B13-0x9B20 and then press 0x9B23-0x9B2A RETURN. 0x9B33-0x9B5B STEP 2: Answer each "REPLACE WITH?" using 0x9B5E-0x9B60 a 0x9B63-0x9B64 or 0x9B67-0x9B69 i 0x9B6C-0x9B6D or 0x9B70-0x9B72 o 0x9B75-0x9B82 and then press 0x9B85-0x9B8C RETURN. 0x9B95-0x9BB8 STEP 3: Answer each "OPTIONS?" using 0x9BBB-0x9BBE GN 0x9BC1-0x9BCF and then press 0x9BD2-0x9BD9 RETURN. 0x9BED-0x9C0F Press the appropiate key and RETURN 0x9C17-0x9C20 Press 0x9C23-0x9C27 ESC 0x9C2A-0x9C39 to quit the game 0x9C79-0x9C7B key 0x9C84-0x9C9A Press "!" or "@" or "*" 0x9CD2-0x9CD8 key and 0x9CDB-0x9CE1 RETURN 0x9D10-0x9D1B Press RETURN 0x9D5B-0x9D5E key 0x9D61-0x9D6A and RETURN 0x9D73-0x9D89 Press "a" or "i" or "o" 0x9DE7-0x9DED key and 0x9DF0-0x9DF6 RETURN 0x9DFF-0x9E0A Press RETURN 0x9E4A-0x9E4D key 0x9E50-0x9E59 and RETURN 0x9E7A-0x9E80 Press G 0x9F23-0x9F29 Press N 0x9F4B-0x9F51 Press G 0x9FE7-0x9FED key and 0x9FF0-0x9FF6 RETURN 0x9FFF-0xA00A Press RETURN 0xA04D-0xA052 RETURN 0xA0C1-0xA0D0 *** NOT FOUND: " 0xA0D3-0xA0E8 " *** Press ESCAPE Key 0xA107-0xA10F Press ESC 0xA126-0xA135 to quit the game 0xA1C1-0xA1CF That looks odd. 0xA1D5-0xA1ED Press RETURN to try again. 0xA301-0xA30E You've got it! 0xA332-0xA336 Press 0xA339-0xA33D ESC 0xA340-0xA34F to quit the game 0xA358-0xA360 Press ESC 0xA3C9-0xA3FC You've learned a lot since you began with WordStar, 0xA400 . 0xA408-0xA445 You've edited a letter and a chart in ways that are impossible 0xA44C-0xA48B with a typewriter--and with many other word-processing programs. 0xA493-0xA4D9 The best news is that you've barely scratched WordStar's surface. 0xA4E0-0xA523 The next lesson is your last. You'll print the letter you've edited 0xA52A-0xA542 throughout these lessons. 0xA54A-0xA593 I hope you'll continue to experiment with WordStar on your own to discover 0xA59A-0xA5D5 all the ways it can help you do your work better and faster. 0xA5DD-0xA613 There's your system prompt below. See you next lesson. Program in Action